Merry Christmas, Big Bro
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: It's Kiyono's fourth Christmas that she's spending alone, and she's beginning to wonder if her big brother really did break promise and forget about her. Meanwhile, Gingka is wishing Kiyono could spend Christmas with him in Metal Bey City. Merry Christmas!


It just wasn't the same.

Hyoma and Hokuto had helped her decorate the house, but she somehow still felt depressed.

Kiyono was spending her fourth Christmas alone. The fourth Christmas she'd had to spend without Gingka or their father around. She wondered if Gingka was spending Christmas alone as well. Maybe the worst-case scenario was real, and he had forgotten about her.

"No, he wouldn't forget about me," Kiyono thought to herself. "He never would!"

But she still wasn't sure, since Gingka had had the nerve two years ago to come back to Koma, and not even give one thought to visiting her at all! And all he had wanted to do was look for that stupid legendary beyblade so that he could just have another stupid...

"Kiyono Hagane, quit exaggerating!"

Hyoma and Hokuto had made several attempts to cheer her up. Hyoma and some of the other kids in the village had tried to engage her in a snowball fight earlier, but had failed. Hokuto had even wrapped himself in tinsel and made an absolute fool of himself, but only succeeded in making the twelve-year-old laugh a little. He had mumbled something about "throwing away my dignity" and "stubborn, melancholy Hagane's" after that.

And that is how, that night, Kiyono ended up sprawled out on the couch of the humble house, sipping a mug of hot chocolate, and staring into the fire in the hearth. A decorated Christmas tree had been lit up, and snow was falling outside.

She'd spent Christmas alone three times already, and had expected to just be used to it the fourth time. But it still hurt to think of herself spending yet another Christmas alone, while waiting for her big brother to live up to his promise and return to her. A small, very small, part of Kiyono had begun to think he never would.

"Merry Christmas, big bro,"

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, everyone!"<p>

Madoka was hosting a Christmas party at the B-Pit, having invited everyone she knew. It was a great party, Gingka couldn't deny it, but he totally ruined it for himself in just one moment by thinking, "Kiyono would've loved to be here,"

Man, why did he always get that guilty feeling by thinking about Kiyono? Maybe it was because he was supposed to feel guilty. He supposed that Kiyono had been crushed when he returned to Koma two years ago and hadn't stopped to see her. He loved his sister, and at any other time he probably would've jumped at any chance to see her, but he hadn't. It filled him entirely with guilt whenever he thought about Kiyono after that.

"Hey, Gingka!"

Gingka jumped and looked up to see Kenta looking at him, smiling. He frowned a second later, however.

"Something wrong, Gingka?"

"No, no, no, nothing's wrong!" Gingka said hastily. "I was just... thinking."

Kyoya had sidled over. He gave a laugh. "Gingka was thinking? There's something ya don't hear everyday."

"Hey! For your information, I happen to think a lot!" Gungka defended himself.

"Whatever you say, Gingka,"

As Kenta and Kyoya walked away, Gingka couldn't help but notice that the star on the Christmas tree looked like the one that was usually on the Christmas tree in Koma Village, that was in the center of town. He had no doubts that Kiyono had helped set it up. She had always wanted to, anyway.

Gingka sighed, and wondered if his father, who hadn't had time to come, was feeling the same way he did. Maybe he could talk to him after he got home from the party.

He spotted Madoka talking to Hikaru nearby the snack table, and started his way over (and along the way, he couldn't help but notice that Madoka looked nice with the festive Santa Claus hat she was wearing). Maybe she wouldn't mind if he left a bit early.

Madoka, as it turned out, didn't mind, but she was curious on why he was leaving early. Gingka made a hasty excuse, thanked her for allowing it, then grabbed his coat and left.

On his way out, he stopped and turned back to look at the Christmas tree, specifically the star on top.

"Merry Christmas, Kiyono,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Kiyono! Merry Christmas, all! And a happy New Year! **


End file.
